This invention relates to drill rigs, especially for off-shore drilling, and the handling of the equipment used on such rigs.
Off-shore drilling operations have demanding requirements, especially in unsheltered locations, when large and heavy masses must be manipulated, often in adverse weather conditions. Even though techniques have been developed, the safe handling of the equipment in these circumstances is difficult and can often be time-consuming, while there can also be problems in preventing damage to the equipment itself while it is being handled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide means whereby at least some of the problems of handling drilling equipment may be alleviated.